Wow thats Nina
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When Nina S FRIENDS GO TO L.A AND SEE NINA WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SOMEONE S FEELINGS AND SOMEONE S ANGER GET THE BETTER OF THEM.


That`s Nina

It was three years since Nina left Anubis House when her Scholarship expired and lots of things have changed.

Amber (POV)

It was a regular Tuesday morning where I get up have a shower put on my makeup get dressed and then have breakfast and then go to school. But this morning things changed when Trudy came and told us this everyone we are going to America tomorrow and I have already spoken to all of your parents and they have said you can all go and they have sent over your passports and the money you each have for the trip plus I put a little bit more into each of them so you each $3000 for the trip and we are staying there for three months and I have rented a mansion in L.A and it is has 13 large bedrooms with two king size beds and all of the bedrooms have giant en suite bathrooms and walk in wardrobes so you can either be with a roommate of your choice or you can have a room to yourself it also has a massive pool a Jacuzzi a games room a media room and a giant garden and as we leave tomorrow when you get back from school I want all of you to start packing.

Nina (POV)

My life here in L.A. is amazing and I am much happier here than I was in England. I was about to get a snack from the fridge when my phone beeped and I had a text message from my friend Vanessa wondering if I was going to go to the Gate ( an amazing hangout place which is 10 minutes away from my house and 3 minutes away from the beach). So when I texted her back I said yeah pick me up in 1 hour and 40 minutes as it takes 10 minutes to get from her house to mine. So then I hopped into the shower for a good half an hour then it took me 40 minutes to decide what I was going to wear and do my hair and makeup. So I decided on wearing my American flag fringe top with my black denim shorts with my black flip flop wedges (outfits on my profile) and then straightened my hair and by the time I had done that I only had 30 minutes to grab a snack from the fridge so I got a wrap from the fridge grabbed some cold cooked chicken warmed it up in the microwave got some cheese and a bit of cooked bacon and put in all in the wrap warmed it up and then added some thousand island dressing. Then Vanessa pulled up with my 3 other best friends Shelley, Liam and Krista so then we headed off to the gate.

Amber (POV)

So we arrived yesterday night and we all started to unpack our stuff and so I was on my own Fabian was with Mick, Patricia was with Joy Mara was on her own and Jerome and Alfie were together and Eddie was on his own. So I went on my laptop to find some awesome places to go and I found this website for someplace called the Gate and so I looked at the directions to go and so we all got dressed up and ready and then set off.

Nina (POV)

It seems like forever since I was here last then I saw my boyfriend Josh and we just started kissing for about 3 minutes till Krista came over and broke us apart and then I said anyone want a drink and so Vanessa said she wanted a lemonade, Krista said she wants a wants a diet coke, Liam said he wanted a beer, Shelley wanted a lemonade, Josh wanted a beer and I wanted a beer so I went to the cooler and got two lemonades one diet coke and three beers and that was when I saw them.

So I ran back to my friends and hid behind Shelley and Vanessa and they asked me what I was doing and I said that my old friends from Britain were here and then when I came from behind them they all saw me and ran over to me.

Eddie (POV)

We saw Nina with a beer in her hand and with some other people and then I don't know what came over me put I just kissed her right there no warning at all and then she pulls apart swears at me then punches me and then she pours and then she pours water all over my head then she kisses someone else and then walks away.

Nina (POV)

I cant believe Eddie and the others for coming to America and i also cant believe Eddie for kissing me in front of all my friends and my boyfriend.

Great thanks to Eddie Josh broke up with me because he thought that i only dated him because i left England but i am going to get him back but first i am going to get revenge on all of them.

Okay so i am going to get my friends to pretend that i have been kidnapped and that their blood is the only way to save me because otherwise i will be killed


End file.
